fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clandestine Endearments: Inception
The Faithful Meeting In the middle of a small park in the city of Calabania District, Yui and her sister were supposed to have a leisurely walk on this calm summer Friday. Their mother sent kicked out of the house and told them to try to get along for once, so Yui and Rikka decided to walk in the park in silence. This peaceful walk didn't last long because as soon they reached the middle of the park they began arguing. "Rikka, I told you to stop stepping on my foot!", Yui said as she stopped walking. Rikka glared up at her sister and said as she stopped walking, "I don't know what your talking about.", Rikka said in return. Yui glared back and grabbed the collar of her sisters shirt and lifted her up off the ground. "Don't act stupid, you know exactly what I am talking.", Yui said with her voice filled with annoyance. Rikka was not intimidated by this gesture in the slightest and she replied, "Aren't you the expert at that? Now let me down!" Yui's annoyance quickly turned to anger at that remark and she slammed her foot against the ground with such force that it created a giant crater beneath her foot. "Now you've done it, didn't mom say you should try to learn how to control you anger instead of breaking things?", Rikka said. Yui looked like she wanted to strangle her sister, but she knew that Rikka was right. So instead of strangling her, she released her sister's collar and said, "Shut up and help me find an Earth Mage to fix this." With that said, Yui began to look at her surroundings in the hope of finding someone to help them. It was the perfect for resting, thought the man to himself. As breeze whistled through the turning leaves of the park and gently brushing the grass beneath. A blue sparrow flew anxiously above the tops of the willows, the sun beat down and light pooled peacefully on the flat, worn ground. The humidity in hair had certainly decreased in the last couple of days and he liked it. It really couldn’t have been much better. As the tall, young male lay on grass which had now become his makeshift bed, with his eyes closed trying to sleep, his efforts were soon proved to be futile as the argument between the sister's kept him awake although, Severne refused to close his eyes and tried to mentally shut out the noise suddenly a sudden tremor and sound of the earth below him being crushed not only woke him but honestly, panicked him a little bit. Filled with anxiety, he stood up just over six feet tall; towering the average men in the area and looked at the siblings for disturbing his sleep. "Of course, thousands of people and these clowns had to end up here! Who am I kidding?", he thought to himself. He walked towards the girls as he failed to sense any degree of magical powers in them and assumed them to be normal civilians, "I'll ask this once, just once. Which of you clowns just disturb my sleep?" However, as he questioned them, he realized that the ground had been shattered and it was not the work of magic or any device but was the work of brute force. In his mind, he grew suspicious of the sister's as he automatically assumed them to be some sort of superhuman creature assuming the form of normal human beings. That is when he realized, that the girl who appeared to be the older one out of the two was actually creating a disruptive field passively which was preventing Severne from detecting their magical signatures. Without hesitating, he mentally prepared himself for an assault in case they were to attack him. Rikka and Yui turned around to see a tall man looking at them. When they heard the man speak, the younger sister immediately pointed to the older one and said, "She did it. It's all of her fault." Yui didn't say anything, but instead glared at her sister and looked back the man. "Sorry for disturbing you.", Yui said in a kind and apologetic tone. "You did? Don't tell me you're a mage with that level of strength!" exclaimed Severne as his facial expression changed implying that he was shocked but all of this was just his elaborate plan to get the truth of the girls. While from their reaction, he did assume them to be docile but he possibly couldn't be sure. "My sister? A mage? She doesn't doesn't even have magic power.", Rikka said with a smile. Just seeing her sister's smile was enough to annoy Yui and it took a lot of mental effort from stopping herself from punching her sister. "Like my sister said, I am not a mage. This is my natural strength.", Yui said. Technically the strength Yui possesses doesn't belong to her, it belongs to an ancestor known as Tsuneka Chōjin. Yui possesses this strength as well as Tsuneka's memories and other physical prowess because she is biologically strong to inherit these abilities from her ancestor known as Tsuneka. "I don't think that I've ever come across such a strong and young non-mage. It's pretty impressive but if you can't use magic what do you plan on doing with the large crater you just made?" commented Barthram. "I am so sorry for being this rude, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I am Severne, Barthram Severne" he further added as he smiled looking at Rikka and then turned his head towards Yui. "I was just about to look for an Earth Mage to help fix this.", Yui responded. "My name is Yui Chōjin and this is my younger sister: Rikka.", Yui continued. For once, Rikka didn't have anything to say. Instead, she was too busy focusing on the newcomers magic power. Rikka could tell that this guy had a lot of magic power and Rikka guessed that he might be have enough skill to use it efficiently. "Is this what mages sense when they're around me?", Rikka wondered to herself. Severne looked as Rikka's was concentrating on detecting his magic power and he could tell that she was trying to analyze how strong he was by the look on her face. He giggled as he said, "You really won't be able to sense it all. You see, I don't have absolute control over my reserves, so I keep them as suppressed as possible." "Earth Mage, eh? I wish I knew one. Haven't seen one in ages. Maybe then you should get moving before you get in trouble, I am about to leave anyways! Wanna join me for lunch?"'' he added as he slowly began walking away towards the exist of the park.'' Both Yui and Rikka agreed that they should leave this place very soon. Both of them don't want their mother to figure out what happened or they could get into huge trouble again. Yui and Rikka began to walk along side the man. "I think that's a good idea as well.", Yui said. "Where were you planning to go?," Yui asked. "The barbecue shop is pretty close, isn't it? I am really tired of eating ramen and rice balls. What say?" replied the young male as the trio continued to walk. "I am fine with barbecue.", Yui answered. She paused for a moment before continuing, "It's not that faraway, only a block away". Yui was walking alongside the man while Rikka was walking a couple of steps behind because her stride is a bit shorter than the newcomer and Yui. "Of course you are, I am the one who has to pay after all", Severne murmured to himself as they walked down the dirt path as he turned his head towards Yui, "Do you umm... nevermind" and continued walking since he realized his introvert side was slowly kicking and in and it was making him incapable of talking to two strangers, two girls at that. He calmed his nerves convincing his mind that its going to be fine and soon enough, they reached the shop. Yui heard sounds coming out of the man's mouth when he muttered, but since it was quiet and he was muttering she was unable to put the sounds together in her head to form words. After, a brief moment of silence after the man spoke again Yui tried to break the silence by asking, "Are you on vacation or a mission?" "I am always on vacation!" exclaimed the man as a prominent grin appeared on his face and he winked looking at the sisters. He briefly paused only to reach out the door of the shop and open it for the ladies. "After you", he added. While his statement didn't exactly make it clear but he made sure they knew, he wasn't affiliated with any guild and takes up random solo missions to earn a living and sometimes does chores for others for food. "I wish I was always on vacation instead of at school most of the time.", Yui thought to herself as she walked in. Rikka followed shortly after Yui walked in and as if she knew what Yui was thinking she looked up at her older sister and smiled a carefree smile. When Yui noticed the smile she felt the urge to punch her sister, but instead focused on her breathing to calm herself down. "Do you like it here so far?", Yui responded. "Well, I will answer it this way- the food is pretty good, the people are decent, I do prefer the climate but the girls of this region..ah well..." continued Barthram as he sighed. The trio took a seat inside and began ordering. It was during the feast that, Severne asked the most important question. "Do you girls happen to know where the nearest guild is?" His facial expression changed once again this time and he patiently waited for their reply. Rikka smiled at the comment because she guessed that he was talking about one girl in particular: a girl who had just created a crater with a mere stomp. After Yui and Rikka sat down Rikka replied happily, "Yes there is, its called Nemean Lion. It's not that far from here." Rikka's happy tone was contributed to the fact that she was just starting to look into joining a guild for when she is older and the Nemean Lion guild is her first choice as of right now. "Nemean Lion? Hmm. Why don't you take me there after we finish our meal?" replied Barthram as he offered to pay the bill regardless how much it costs him if and only if, the girls would take him to the guild that they speak of. For he needed to join one, his life as a lone wolf needed to end. With a gasp of both anxiety and joy, he continued eating while thinking how much time has passed since he was last in a guild. "Sure.", Yui said. For once Rikka didn't protest to a decision that Yui had made and Yui was extremely thankful for that. Yui wasn't in the mood to fight with her sister again, especially since she had caused a lot of damage because of her anger. Yui didn't feel like paying the bill for a restaurant she destroyed. "'Thank you!"'' exclaimed Barthram while inspecting the look on the duo's face as they made him smile for the first time in many years. He could feel their warmth and radiance, something that has been lost to him for ages. However, he noticed a strange change in his surroundings and his subconscious was trying to tell him something. That is when he sensed two powerful magic signatures and in all honesty, he was a bit scared. '' A Piece of the Action Fifteen minutes have passed since the trio had left the restaurant and after a couple of wrong turns, which was caused by Rikka's bad decisions, they had finally reached the guild hall. "I apologize on behalf of my sister, it shouldn't have taken this long.", Yui said. While the first part of her sentence was directed at the man, the last part was obviously directed at her sister. This was made apparent since Yui glared at her sister before looking back at the man. The guild hall was huge and it looked kind of like a castle. There was only one thing blocking the trio from entering: two mages that seemed to have exceptional power. One was a blond haired man with a green attire while the other was a girl who was wearing civilian clothes with a scarf that was pulled up to cover her mouth. While both didn't seem human, the girl seemed a lot more ominous. She was emitting a rather hypnotically pleasant aroma that seemed to only effect humans since the male next to her was unaffected by it. On top of her aroma she had a barely noticeable presence that could only be described as predatory. The girl looked at her partner for a second as if she egging him to do something because she didn't want to. With a barely audible reluctant sigh, the man said, "Welcome to the Nemean Lion guild, can I help you?" "Yeah, its okay. I get lost all the time!" exclaimed Barthram as he continued. After reaching the guild hall, Severne was in awe as he was mesmerized by the beauty and magnificence of the guild. He began admiring the beauty of the castle as he noticed someone walking towards them, shifting his eyes from the castle he noticed a blonde haired mage with great magical power. He looked at the male as he walked towards him with a sly smirk and responded by saying, "Fight me, ya fool!" only to later burst in laughter and further add, "Just kidding! I want to join a guild! So, anyone home?"